mlgfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Snoop Dogg
Calvin Cordozar Broadus Jr. (20 de octubre de 1971, Long Beach,California, Estados Unidos), más conocido como Snoop Dogg o Snoop Lion, es un rapero, productor y actor estadounidense. Ha sido uno de los artistas de hip-hop con más éxito del West Coast rap además de uno de los más notables protegidos del productor Dr. Dre. Fue miembro de la banda Crips cuando estudiaba en el instituto. Algún tiempo después de su graduación, fue arrestado por posesión de cocaína y pasó seis meses en la cárcel del Condado de Wayside. Su carrera musical comenzó en 1992 después de ser puesto en libertad, cuando fue descubierto por Dr. Dre, con quien colaboró en temas de su disco debut en solitario The Chronic, y en la canción principal de la banda sonora de la película Deep Cover. Se conoce por ser actualmente uno de los mejores raperos del rap inglés del mundo * Biografía Primeros años Snoop fue al instituto de Long Beach Polytechnic High School, donde coincidió con Cameron Diaz, y su incursión inicial en la vida pública fue debido a su participación en tráficos de drogas, aunque a una escala relativamente pequeña. Snoop fue miembro de la banda local Rollin' 20 Crips. Sin embargo Snoop fue presionado para integrarse en el mundo de la música y dejar a un lado las ventas de drogas en las calles. Posteriormente, Snoop grabó unas cintas caseras con su primo Nate Dogg y su amigo Warren G (hermanastro de Dr. Dre que en esos tiempos trabajaba para N.W.A.). En un principio, Lil' 1/2 Dead, primo de Nate, y por lo tal de Snoop, formaba también parte del grupo llamado 213, nombrado así debido a que ese era el por entonces prefijo local de Long Beach. Esto era en parte en homenaje al grupo 413 de Richie Rich, conocido así por el por entonces también prefijo local de Oakland, California. Éxito con Death Row Records Snoop Dogg en un concierto. Primero en el tema principal del largometraje Deep Cover, y después con criss monstar en el álbum debut en solitario de Dr. Dre, The Chronic, junto con otros miembros de su antiguo grupo, Tha Dogg Pound. La contribución de Snoop en The Chronic fue considerable; su presencia en el disco es notable y preparaba el terreno para su lanzamiento en solitario. Mientras grababa Doggystyle en agosto de 1993, Snoop Dogg fue arrestado por la muerte de Phillip Woldermarian, un miembro de una banda rival que fue disparado y resultó muerto en una lucha armada entre bandas. Snoop fue defendido por Robert Kardashian, y su guardaespaldas McKinley Lee por Sniper. Se cree que Snoop Dogg oSuge Knight (dueño de Death Row Records), o quizás ambos pagaron los servicios de Cochrane a Lee. Tanto Snoop como Lee fueron absueltos; Lee fue absuelto por legítima defensa. Sin embargo, Snoop permaneció enredado en batallas legales durante otros tres años. El video del tema "2 Of Amerikaz Most Wanted" de Tupac Shakur con Snoop Dogg trata de las dificultades de cada rapero con sus respectivos procesos criminales, no relacionados pero concurrentes. Doggystyle fue lanzado finalmente en noviembre de 1993 por Death Row Records, y se convirtió en el primer álbum de laWest Coast en debutar en primer puesto en las listas, promoviendo además el G-Funk de la Costa Oeste. Los singles "Who Am I (What's My Name)?" y "Gin and Juice" alcanzaron el top ten en las listas de Estados Unidos y el álbum se mantuvo en las listas de Billboard durante varios meses, aún con los problemas legales del rapero y sus supuestamente violentas y sexistas líricas levantando ampollas entre asociaciones de padres y partidarios de la censura de todo el país. En Doggystyle, al igual que en The Chronic, colaboraron una multitud de raperos afiliados a Death Row como Daz Dillinger,Kurupt, Nate Dogg, Warren G y Lady of Rage, entre otros. Este álbum está considerado por la mayoría de los admiradores de Snoop como el mejor de su discografía, y a la hora de valorarlo lo colocan a la misma altura de clásicos de Death Row como All Eyez On Me de 2Pac, The Chronic de Dr. Dre y Dogg Food de Tha Dogg Pound. Una película sobre el juicio de asesinato contra Snoop Dogg, además de la banda sonora de la misma, fue lanzada en1994. Se tituló 'Murder Was the Case'. Sin embargo, cuando su segundo álbum Tha Doggfather fue liberado, el gangsta rap no pasaba por su mejor momento. Su gran amigo Tupac Shakur había sido asesinado y muchos culpaban de crimen organizado al co-fundador de Death Row Suge Knight. Además, a principios de 1996, Dr. Dre abandonó Death Row debido a disputas de contrato, por lo que Snoop co-produjo el álbum con DJ Pooh y Daz Dillinger (miembro de Tha Dogg Pound y primo de Snoop). Este álbum vio un cambio de estilo comparado con Doggystyle. A pesar de que el álbum vendió bastante bien, no fue considerado como exitoso, y extensamente se creía que su calidad sufrió la falta de participación de Dr. Dre. Sin embargo,Tha Doggfather tenía un acercamiento algo más suave al estilo G-Funk, y Snoop usó un tipo de estilo de rima más carismático y menos enérgico, que posteriormente sería incorporado y ejercido a lo largo de su carrera. Tras la inmediata marcha de Dre de Death Row, Snoop Dogg estaba bajo la presión de conservar su credibilidad como artista y de lanzar más álbumes. Debido a la "orden" de Suge Knight a Snoop para que comenzara a grabar, el rapero decidió, arriesgando su carrera, no producir más canciones para Death Row hasta que su contrato expirara. Posteriormente saldría perdiendo en cuanto a términos de ventas, pero mantuvo su credibilidad como rapero hasta después de que la escena del gangsta rap perdiera fuelle. Años posteriores El estilo artístico de Snoop Dogg ha evolucionado lejos del gangsta rap; actuó en el festival de rock alternativo de Lollapalooza en 1997, y apareció en varias películas, como The Wash, además de producir y dirigir vídeos musicales tanto para él como para otros artistas. En 2001, lanzó una autobiografía. Tras abandonar Death Row, muchos sellos discográficos se interesaron por sus servicios. Finalmente, Snoop Dogg firmó un contrato con No Limit Records de Master P. No Limit era muy popular por entonces, ya que el southern rap estaba comenzando a resurgir y a dominar las listas. Desde que 2 Live Crew y Luke Campbell tuvieron éxito a principios de los 90 con su "Florida rap", el sur no volvió a sonar con fuerza en el país. Snoop acortó su nombre de Snoop Doggy Dogg a simplemente Snoop Dogg, y recibió muchas críticas por firmar por ese sello. Da Game Is to Be Sold Not to Be Told fue el primer álbum de Snoop con No Limit, y el tercero de su discografía. Recibió críticas negativas, aunque aun así, el álbum vendió bien. El disco sonaba a "Dirty South", un estilo de rap del sur que comenzaba a ponerse de moda. Al igual que pasaba en su época en Death Row, muchos artistas de la casa participaron en este disco, en este caso de No Limit, como Master P, C-Murder, Silkk The Shocker y Mystikal, entre otros. Su siguiente trabajo, No Limit Top Dogg, reuniría a Snoop con su mentor Dr. Dre para producir algunas canciones, y se vería un regreso del rapero al sonido G-Funk de sus días en Death Row. Esto demostró ser un éxito y se comprobó en las ventas y en las posiciones en listas. Los artistas invitados en este álbum fueron tanto del sur como del viejo Oeste (Dr. Dre, Warren G, Nate Dogg, Xzibit, entre otros). Su último álbum con No Limit fue Tha Last Meal, a finales de 2000. 2002-2004:Paid tha Cost to Be da Boss y Geffen/Star Trak En 2002, Snoop Dogg anunció que dejaba las drogas y el alcohol. Más tarde liberó su nuevo álbum, Paid tha Cost to Be da Bo$$, en Capitol Records, donde se incluían los singles "From Da Chuuuch to Da Palace" y "Beautiful", ambos con la colaboración de Pharrell Williams. El 21 de mayo de 2004, Snoop Dogg comenzó el proceso de divorcio de su esposa Shante Broadus, citando diferencias irreconciliables y pidiendo la custodia de sus tres hijos; Corde, Cordell y Cori. Posteriormente, la pareja se reconcilió. En el verano de ese mismo año, colaboró de nuevo con sus viejos amigos Nate Dogg (quien además era su primo) y Warren G(hermanastro de Dr. Dre) como parte del grupo 213. Lanzaron The Hard Way, que incluía el single "Groupie Love", y colocaron al disco en la posición #4 en la lista Billboard 20. En 2004, Snoop firmó por Geffen Records/Star Trak Entertainment, ambos distribuidos por Interscope Records; Star Trak dirigido por The Neptunes, que produjo varias canciones del R&G (Rhythm & Gangsta) The Masterpiece, álbum de Snoop de 2004. "Drop It Like It's Hot" con Pharrell fue el primer single del álbum, convirtiéndose en el primero del rapero en ser #1 en Billboard Hot 100. El tercer single fue "Signs", en colaboración de Justin Timberlake y Charlie Wilson, #2 en el Reino Unido. Fue su entrada más alta en las listas británicas. También es notable su aparición en la película Starsky & Hutch de 2004, una nueva versión de la serie de televisión de mismo nombre de los años 70. Su papel como Huggy Bear trataba de un traficante de drogas. Snoop hizo también, un cameo en un vídeo musical, con Britney Spears, en su sencillo Outrageous, de su cuarto álbum de estudio. El vídeo nunca se completó, ya que Spears se fracturó la rodilla en una escena de baile, lo que llevó a cancelar el vídeo, cancelar los futuros sencillos de Britney, "Breathe On Me" y "(I Got That) Boom Boom" y cancelar la gira de Spears del 2004, The Onyx Hotel Tour, generando pérdidas comerciales para Snoop Dogg y Britney Spears. 2004: Need for Speed: Underground 2 En ese mismo año, hizo un dueto con The Doors con su canción Riders on the Storm para crear una nueva versión en género Hip-Hop para el videojuego Need for Speed: Underground 2. 2006: The Blue Carpet Treatment En 2006, Snoop ha colaborado como artista invitado en numerosas canciones, apareciendo en el nuevo álbum de Ice Cube, Laugh Now, Cry Later, en el tema "Go To Church", y en el Cali Iz Active de Tha Dogg Pound, además de en los singles "Keep Bouncing" de Too Short y "Gangsta Walk" de Coolio. También lanzó una canción y video musical en Internet llamado "Real Talk", dedicado a Tookie Williams y criticando a Arnold Schwarzenegger. Este tema iba a ser incluido en un principio en su siguiente álbum, pero finalmente se quedó fuera. The Blue Carpet Treatment, lanzado en noviembre de 2006, incluye producciones de Dr. Dre, Timbaland y The Neptunes, entre otros, y colaboraciones de R. Kelly, Ice Cube, Akon y B-Real. 2007-2008: Ego Trippin En julio de 2007, Snoop Dogg hizo historia al convertirse en el primer artista en lanzar una canción como Ringtone antes de lanzarse como single, que fue "It's the D.O.G". El 7 de julio de 2007, Snoop Dogg realizó un concierto en Live Earth,Hamburgo. Snoop también participó en una película india de Bollywood, "Singh Is Kinng", haciendo el papel de él mismo. El 8 de junio de 2008, lanzó su noveno álbum de estudio sobre Junglee Music Records, Ego Trippin ', que vendió cerca de 400.000 copias en los Estados Unidos. Uno de los singles, "Sexual Eruption" (también conocido como "Sensual Seduction", versión censurada del título) alcanzó el puesto # 7 en el Billboard 100. El álbum fue producido por QDT (Quik-Dogg-Teddy). 2009-2010: Malice N Wonderland y More Malice Snoop fue nombrado a una posición ejecutiva en Priority Records. Su décimo álbum de estudio, Malice n Wonderland, fue lanzado el 8 de diciembre de 2009. El sencillo del álbum, " Gangsta Luv ", con The-Dream, alcanzó el puesto # 35 en el Billboard Hot 100. El álbum debutó en el # 23 en el Billboard 200, vendiendo 61.000 copias en su primera semana. Su tercer single, " I Wanna Rock ", alcanzó el puesto # 41 en el Billboard Hot 100. Snoop también apareció en el álbum Plastic Beach, de Gorillaz. El cuarto single del Malice N Wonderland, titulado "Pronto", con Soulja Boy, fue lanzado en iTunes el 1 de diciembre de 2009. Snoop re-lanzó el álbum bajo el nombre More Malice. 2010-2011: Muerte de Nate Dogg y Doggumentary Snoop hizo varias colaboraciones exitosas en este tiempo, como con Katy Perry, en el single California Gurls, además de el single "Flashing" de Dr. Dre y "Seat Change" de Currensy. Sin embargo no todo fue bueno, ya que el 15 de marzo del 2011 muere su primo Nate Dogg, quien también fue un rapero reconocido de la costa oeste estadounidense, debido a un derrame cerebral. Cuando Snoop se enteró empezó a hacer obras de caridad para la familia de Nate, tales como una página de donaciones en su propio sitio web y un concierto en tributo a Nate. Pero esto no evitó el sacar su siguiente álbum de estudio, que según Snoop sería una secuela del clásico de 1993, Doggystyle. El productor Swizz Beatz ya estaba dándole "sonidos" para el proyecto. Finalmente Doggumentary fue lanzado en marzo del año 2011. Sus singles más conocidos son Wet y Sweat. También en este tiempo colaboró con Wiz Khalifa, (una de las últimas grandes revelaciones del panorama del rap internacional) tanto en una película titulada "Mac & Devin go to High School" como en su banda sonora "Mac & Devin go to High School (soundtrack)", además de algunas canciones incluidas en su último álbum. Este álbum debutó en el número 29 de la lista Billboard vendiendo 38.000 copias la primera semana. Además Su primer single Young, Wild & Free en su primera semana vendió 159.000 copias digitales debutando en el puesto número 10 de la lista Billboard y llegando incluso a estar en el número 7 de dicha lista. En cuanto a la película según informaciones de los artistas se grabó y fue estrenada el 7 de julio de 2012. 2012-2013: Snoop Lion y el reggae Snoop Dogg at Summerjam Festival as Snoop Lion (2013) En 2012, inspirado por su hermano (quien fue cantante de reggae varios años atrás), Snoop Dogg comienza una nueva etapa en su carrera musical. Ahora bajo el nombre de Snoop Lion, con un nuevo ritmo y lejos de su vida de gánster, lanza en julio su primer sencillo como cantante de reggae titulado LA,LA,LA, un tema incluido en su trabajo discográfico Reincarnated, que fue lanzado el 23 de abril de 2013 bajo los sellos Berhane Sound System, Doggystyle Records, Mad Decent,Vice Records and RCA Records. El disco fue grabado en Jamaica e incluye temas como "Leave me alone" donde explica el motivo de este cambio en su vida. 2013: Snoopzilla y el Funk En 2013, tras no haber una gran aceptación por parte de sus fans por su disco Reincarnated, Snoop intenta con el Funk, con el nombre de Snoopzilla y su disco 7 Days Of Funk. Algunos opinan que eligió este nombre como una señal de poder, otros que es simplemente otra búsqueda de identidad, como ocurrió con el reggae. Cabe destacar que Calvin (porque ese es su verdadero nombre) lleva cambiándose el seudónimo desde siempre. Antes de Snoopzilla, fue Snoop Doggy Dogg, Snoop Dogg, Tha Doggfather, Uncle Dogg, The Bigg Boss Dogg, Bigg Snoop Dogg, The D-O Double G y Snoop Lion. Colaboraciones Realizo un remix de la canción The Boys del grupo de chicas Girls' Generation versionada al ingles: tiempo atrás comento que le gustaba el genero k-pop (Korean pop), el 2014 realizó una colaboración con PSY presentando la canción Hangover''y se ha visto muy cercano con el grupo de la misma empresa del anterior artista, 2NE1. Discografía Álbumes de estudio * 1993: '''Doggystyle' (Death Row Records) #1 US (3 semanas), #38 UK * 1996: Tha Doggfather (Death Row Records) #1 US (1 semana), #15 UK * 1998: Da Game Is to Be Sold Not to Be Told (No Limit Records / Priority Records) #1 US (2 semanas), #28 UK * 1999: No Limit Top Dogg (No Limit Records) #2 US * 2000: Tha Last Meal (No Limit Records) #4 US, #62 UK * 2002: Paid Tha Cost To Be Da Bo$$ (Doggystyle Records) #12 US * 2004: R&G (Rhythm & Gangsta) The Masterpiece (Doggystyle Records/Star Trak/Geffen) #6 US, #12 UK2 * 2006: The Blue Carpet Treatment (Doggystyle Records/Koch Records) * 2008: Ego Trippin' (Doggystyle Records) * 2009: Malice n Wonderland (Doggystyle Records/MTV Records) * 2010: More Malice (Doggystyle Records/MTV Records) * 2011: Doggumentary * 2013: Reincarnated * 2013: 7 Days of Funk"' * 2015: Bush"' Álbumes de compilación * 2000: Dead Man Walkin (Death Row Records) #24 US * 2002: Snoop Dogg Presents...Doggy Style Allstars, Welcome to tha House Vol. 1 (Doggystyle Records) #19 US. * 2003: Welcome to tha Chuuch - Da Album (Doggystyle Records/Koch Records) * 2006: For My Homeboys Nisn & Ray...Doggy Dogg Style (Doggystyle Records/Geffen Records) Álbumes de colaboración * 1996: Dogg Food (con Tha Dogg Pound) (Death Row Records/Interscope Records) #1 US * 2000: Snoop Dogg Presents Tha Eastsidaz (como parte de Tha Eastsidaz) (Doggystyle Records) #8 US * 2001: Duces 'N Trayz: The Old Fashioned Way (como parte de Tha Eastsidaz) (Doggystyle Records/TVT Records) #4 US * 2004: The Hard Way (como parte de 213) (TVT Records) #4 US * 2011: Mac & Devin Go To Highschool (con Wiz Khalifa) Bandas sonoras producidas por Snoop Dogg * 1994: Murder Was The Case (Death Row Records) #1 US * 1999: Smokefest Underground (Lock Down Productions) * 2001: The Wash (co-producido por Dr. Dre) (Aftermath Entertainment / Doggystyle Records / Interscope Records) #19 US * 2001: Bones (Doggystyle Records) #39 US Grandes éxitos * 2001: Death Row: Snoop Doggy Dogg At His Best (Death Row's Greatest Hits) (Death Row Records) #28 US * 2003: Tha Dogg: Best of the Works (Death Row Records) * 2005: comerabified (Priority Records) #121 US, #50 UK Sencillos Videos musicales * 1993: "Who Am I (What's My Name)?" * 1993: "Gin & Juice" * 1993: "Nuthin' But a 'G' Thang" (feat. Dr. Dre) * 1994: "Doggy Dogg World" * 1994: "Murder Was The Case" * 1996: "2 Amerikaz Most Wanted (feat. 2Pac)" * 1996: "Tha Doggfather" * 1996: "Vapors" * 1996: "Snoop's Upside Ya Head" * 1998: "Slow Down (I Can't Take The Heat)" * 1998: "Still A G Thang" * 1998: "Woof" * 1999: "G Bedtime Stories" * 1999: "Bitch Please" * 1999: "Buck 'Em" * 1999: "Down 4 my N'z" * 1999: "Don't Tell" * 1999: "Just Dippin'" * 2000: "G'd Up" * 2000: "Got Beef" * 2001: "Next Episode" (feat. Dr. Dre, Nate Dogg) * 2001: "Snoop Dogg / What's My Name Pt. 2 " * 2001: "Still D.R.E." (feat. Dr. Dre) * 2001: "Hennesey N Buddah" * 2001: "Lay Low" * 2001: "Wrong Idea" * 2001: "Loosen' Control" * 2002: "Not Like It Was" * 2002: "From Tha Chuuch To Da Palace" * 2002: "Beautiful" (feat. Pharrell) * 2004: "Groupie Love" * 2004: "Drop It Like It's Hot" (feat. Pharrell) * 2004: "Let's Get Blown" * 2005: "Signs" * 2005: "Ups & Downs" * 2005: "Real Soon" * 2006: "Cali Iz Active" * 2006: "Vato" (feat. B-real & Sniper) * 2006: "That's That Shit" (feat. R.Kelly) * 2006: "I Wanna Fuck You" (feat. Akon) * 2006: "Candy" * 2006: "Imagine" * 2006: "Gangsta Zone" (feat Daddy Yankee) * 2007: "Boss Life" (feat Nate Dogg) * 2008: "Sensual Seduction" * 2008: "Life Of Da Party" * 2008: "Kush" * 2008: "Staxxx In My Jeans" * 2008: "My Medicine" * 2008: "Neva Have 2 Worry" * 2009: "Gangsta Luv" (feat. The Dream) * 2009: "Pronto" (feat Soulja Boy) * 2009: "We Da West,Program,West Side Rollin’" * 2010: "All I Do Is Win" (feat. DJ Khaled, T-Pain, Ludacris & Rick Ross) * 2010: "Heres Come Damani" (feat. Damani) * 2010: "Upside Down'" (feat. Nipsey Hussle) * 2010: "If I Was You" (feat. Far East Movement) * 2010: "That Tree" (feat. Kid Cudi) * 2010: "It's In The Mornin'" (feat. Robin Thicke) * 2010: "California Gurls" (feat. Katy Perry) * 2010: "Oh Sookie" * 2010: "Toot it and Boot it" ( feat. 50 cent & YG ) * 2010: "Can’t Stop The Boss " (feat. E40, Too Short & Jazze Pha) * 2010: "Luv Drunk" (feat. The Dream) * 2011: "Wet" * 2011: "Black and yellow" (feat. Wiz Khalifa ) * 2011: "El Inicio Del Rap" * 2011: "Boyfriend" (feat. Big Time Rush) * 2011: "Boom" (feat. T-Pain) * 2011: "That Good" (feat. Wiz Khalifa ) * 2011: "Sweat" (feat. David Guetta ) * 2011: "Young, Wild and Free" (feat. Wiz Khalifa ) * 2011: "I'm Day Dreaming" (feat. Akon & Redd) * 2012: "Wild Thing" (feat. Bob Sinclar) * 2012: "Stoner's Anthem" * 2012: "That's my work" (with Tha Dogg Pound) * 2012: "Lighters Up" (feat.Mavado & Popcaan ) * 2012: "Here Comes the King" (feat.Major Lazer & Angela Hunte ) * 2013: "Ashtrays and Heartbreaks" (feat. Miley Cyrus ) * 2014: "Wiggle" (feat. Jason Derulo ) * 2014: "Torn Apart" (feat. Rita Ora ) * 2014: "Dynamite" (feat. Afrojack ) * 2014: "HANGOVER" (feat. PSY ) Filmografía * "Dando la Nota Aún Más Alto" (2015) * Pitch Perfect 2 (2015) * The Intern (2015) * Ridiculousness (2014) * Scary Movie 5 (2013) * Mac & Devin Go to the High School (2012) * Big Time Christmas - Una Navidad en Grande (2010|2011) * 90210 (2010/2011) * The Big Bang (2010) * Brüno (2009) * Falling Up (2009) * Hood of Horror (2006) * Coach Snoop (2006) * Boss'n Up (2005) * Héroe a rayas (2005) * Starsky & Hutch (2004) * Soul Plane (2004) * Cypress Hill - Smoke Out (2004) * The L word (2004) * Old School (2003) * Pauly Shore Is Dead (2003) * Bones (2001) * Baby Boy (2001) * Training Day (2001) * The Wash (2001) * Hot Boyz (2001) * Ride (1998) * Medio flipado(1998) * I Got the Hook Up (1998) * Murder Was the Case(1994) Premios Nominaciones a los Grammy Snoop Dogg ha sido nominado a ocho Premios Grammy y hasta la fecha no ha logrado ninguno. Recientemente en lo VH1 Hip Hop Awards 2007 fue homenajeado por Ice-T, T.I, B.G, Pharrel y Daz de The dogg pound Snnop Doog también colaboró con el cantautor PSY grabando el sencillo de “HANGOVER” en el 2014. Videojuegos * Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Protagoniza la banda sonora del videojuego y le dedican un escenario a él * es:True_Crime:_New York City * Def Jam: Fight for NY como Crow. * Fear & Respect * Need For Speed Underground 2: "Riders On The Storm. ft. The doors". * Midnight Club LA: "Press Play" * Night Round 4: "Cheah Bah" * NBA Live 2010: "Lody Dody". * NBA 2K11: hace de él mismo en una aparición con Tomás Corominas, rapero latino. * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: Es parodiado por un rapero millonario llamado Madd Dogg * Grand Theft Auto V:Aparecen sus canciones: Gin N' Juice, Snoop Dogg & Dr. Dre - Still D.R.E, Snoop Dogg & Dr. Dre - The Next Episode en la radio "West Coast Classics". * Call of Duty: Ghosts: Su voz sale de comentarista. Es necesario descargar el contenido. Categoría:Swag Categoría:Iconos del Swag Categoría:Música